The 9th Regiment
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Shika only wanted to be a citizen. But when they joined the Mobile Infantry their friends were upset. But the four joined in peace but as their time in boot the Federation is sent to war with a race of Bug in retaliation for launching an asteroid at Buenos Aires. Some Starship troopers are in it but none have a major role. NarutoxKurenai pairing as always!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood in line with the other recruits. The armor and helmet chaffing his exposed skin. His rifle hanging by his side. The drill instructor yelled for the exercise to begin and the blond followed his three friends from home. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru looked over to their friend and squad leader as the four lead the 16 other recruits into the course. The group was immediately under fire from the red team. Naruto and Neji dove behind cover as Shika and Kiba began to lay down suppressing fire. The other recruits held up against the wall as the enemy began to move to them. Their rifles began to fire as the enemy fell before return fire took out 5 of the squad. The fire fight continued with niether side gaining ground. Then Naruto had an idea. He grabbed his rifle then dove onto his stomach and rolled from cover. He quickly took out 3 enemies before he rolled across the gap to the other side. His radio filled with static as he keyed the mike. "Blue team keep the enemy pinned, 3 volunteers move across the gap." Three soldiers quickly sprinted across the gap and made it. He looked at them. He nodded then took point as the four moved to the edge of the course and flanked around.

Zim looked on the course from above as the fire team moved behind the Red team then opened fire on their exposed backs. The team was caught in a cross fire and quickly were picked off. Then one of the fire team members stepped up and grabbed the red flag. Zim smiled to himself, the two teams then stopped as he walked down onto the course. "Red Team you leadership is extremely flawed to not only leave your flag unguarded but to also lead your entire unit into a fire fight while making no attempt to flank or prevent a flanking maneuver. Red team leader step forward."

Out of the line, a wiry tall boy no older than 17 stepped to face the drill instructor. Zim ripped the badge of the boys armor and flung it to Shika. "Nara you are the only one who shows any chance of countering Uzumaki you take lead for red team. Run the exercise again."

Naruto groaned as his body protested to him laying down. The two teams had to run a course using no technology except the rifle but and combat blades. However the group rejoiced as tomorrow was the day they would be assigned to their units. Naruto frowned as mail call came in. He shot up as he felt a small CD hit his chest he looked up and double checked the name then the sender's name. _Ino Yamanaka _Naruto sighed. He hadn't talked to her since he shipped out to boot. Most of his friends didn't agree with Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru heading off to Mobile Infantry, not because they felt it was dangerous but because they felt citizenship was no necessary. The four however disagreed.

Kiba looked over as Naruto popped the CD into the player and the screen lit up with the picture of Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata and Tenten. Kiba quickly got Neji and Shikamaru and the three sat next to Naruto to watch.

"Hey guys we just wanted to apologize to you. We know it was your decision to join even if we don't agree but we want you to know we support you. We just don't want you lose you guys and Sasuke, Lee, Chouji and Shino too. Well hopefully we will see you guys when you get leave whenever that is. The four smiled at the girls missing them. However they shot around when everyone in the barracks stared at the picture. "HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS WHO ARE THEY?"

Naruto laughed as he stood up and put the picture on the big screen. He went through and pointed to each.

"This is Sakura, she's dating a fly boy, this is Ino dating our own Kiba, this is Tenten who loves our dear Neji, this is Hinata dating our own Shikamaru, and this is Kurenai."

The squad all assumed she was his and said so but much to their disappointment he laughed. "Y'all gotta be kidding me does she look like she'd date a jarhead?" Then Kiba joined in,

"You all wanted to know why Naruto joined, so he could get a license to have kids with her but she ain't having it!" Naruto laughed then punched Kiba in the face and then the squad went into an all out brawl.

Then next morning 42 Mobile Infantry recruits stood in front of a officer as he went through and gave each their Mobile Infantry pin.

"Today you soldiers have become the Arm, Hand and Shield of the Federation…" His speech was cut short as the alarm sounded and the Sky Marshall appeared on the emergency television screen.

"Today the Bugs have attacked our world. A meteror hit Buenos Aires killing over ¾ of its inhabitants. As of now the Federation is at war. All Mobile Infantry Units will report and be assigned a ship."

The officer turned back to them. All of you are now Mobile Infantry of the 9th regiment. Nametag Rough Neck 20. Report to the Docks!" The infantry men quickly ran to their barracks and quickly packed their gear. Each pulled on their armor and helmets. Naruto paused as he studied the picture of all of his friends the night before they all left. He smiled as he stared at Kurenai. Zim was in the barrack and flipped Naruto's helmet and put it on his head. "Helmet goes on your head Uzumaki!" Then Naruto grabbed his combat ruck and slung his rifle over his shoulder. Then he grabbed his combat knife and his pistol. Then he filed in with the other recruits as he stood in the front of his squad. He looked down the line as the other camp ecruits filed in by squad. Then Zim moved in front of all the squads as 5 ships landed and the squads filed in.

Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura each watched the TV as the Sky Marshall outlined his plan. Then the camera pans to the Mobile Infantrymen as they walked by then They all froze. They saw 4 faces they would always remember. They saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. The four turned as the reporter asked them what they thought if the Federation should exteriminate the bugs. Naruto laughed. As another infantrymen stepped ionfront of him.

"I'm from Buenos Aires, and I saw kill them all!" Naruto and the other three clapped the Infantry man's shoulder as they all left.

Naruto turned to the his friends and smiled. "Guys tattoo parlor, so we can always remember the day we won the war!" The other three nodded and the three sat down.

They left and flashed their tattoos. It was a skull with a fox crawling out of the skulls eye sockets with 9 tails waving behind it. The Fox for Fox company the 9 tails for the 9th regiment and the skull for those lost to the bugs. Below the skull said _Kill them all! _The same infantrymen from before walked past and nodded at the tattoos. "The names Rico, but my friends call me Johnnie, that's Ace, And Diz"

Naruto nodded. "Naruto, that's Neji, Kiba, and Shika." Then the 7 infantrymen began to talk about their units. They were all going with the first wave but Rico was with a different unit as was Diz and Ace. Then they split as both groups returned to their barracks.

Naruto pulled on his armor and his helmet. Then he turned as the other three walked in. They stood in front of the camera and began to talk.

"Well girls we are being shipped out, going in with the first wave. And we just want you to know we will make it back no matter what." Then everyone but Neji stepped to the side.

"Tenten, I love you and I want you to remember that. I know I'm hard to be with and I'm sorry about what I said when I left. If I could take it back I would but I can't so I hope you forgive me." He stepped out of the shot as Kiba stepped in.

"Hey Ino, I…I ugh I miss you and I will see you soon ok? I love you." He stepped off screen as Shika stepped on. "Hinata all I wanted in life was a average life but you took average and turned it into extraordinary. I won't make a promise that I will make it back but you can rest assured that I will fight tooth and nail against these bugs so they can never get to you. I love you and Make sure you remember that trying times are ahead." Then the alarm sounded in the back and the four said good bye then turned off the camera. Naruto put the disc into the bay directors hand as the fleet officer nodded and slipped it in his pocket. After the bay was clear he put it in the mail shoot.

Naruto stepped into the pod then took the squad leader seat. The harness came down and secured him in the seat as the thrusters activated and the pod shot from the ship. The following minutes were a complete freefall as several of the infantry lost their nerve and vomited. Naruto tried to stay calm as a picture of Kurenai popped into his head. He pushed the image out as he slammed a fresh mag into the reciever then cocked his charging handle. The ship impacted the ground and the bay door flew open and a giant warrior tried to get in. Naruto's rifle burst to life as it punctured through the warrior's thick skin as green blood splatter on the back infantrymen.

Then the harness flew off and Naruto took point and kicked the dead bug out of his way. He lead the squad out of the ship as other squads ran past. They stopped at a ridge and looked over the side. Down below were two plasma bugs. He heard a voice call out, "Rico nuke em." Naruto turned his head as Rico popped up with a rocket launcher and blew up the closer one up hitting the other one with the plasa it was charging. The second bug blew up as well. The troopers stood up then started forward again when they met a giant force of warriors.

Naruto screamed a battle cry as the troopers opened fire. Dozens of the warriors fell down but were quickly replaced by more. The troopers heard the order for a retreat come over the radio and they turned and ran. Naruto screamed as he felt on of the warriors stab his thigh with a mandible then stab through his armor with one of its mandibles. He watched as the warrior blow apart as he shot it with his shotgun. He shot more as they charged before his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys for those who haven't seen, I have made my own challege since this the only story I know of with a Naruto Starship troopers cross over. So Anyone who wants to make a story please read the guidelines for the challenge but do now the only rule that must be followed is the pairing. Other than that everything is up to the author. Also if you do take the challenge please PM me so I can feature your Story link in my A/N and help you get your views up. **

Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten watched the TV in horror. The burning ships and limbless body on TV for everyone to see. Then it switched over to a grainy camera as Naruto's face screamed into the camera to get the hell out. Then he turned and opened fire on bugs before one fell cutting his leg with its mandible. Then the camera started to bob as the cameraman started to run but jerked and the camera flew and turned it lense back in time to see Naruto shooting the bugs as they charged at him before one covered him. Then a group of infantry ran up opening fire forcing the bugs back as the troopers grabbed Naruto and the camera man and ran past. Then the video went dark.

Kurenai felt tears threaten to fall as she remembered the senior prom when she saw Naruto lead a small group of kids dressed in the military uniforms of the Federation.

_He walked over to her and offered his hand to dance but she scowled and pushed it away. "I can't believe you did this. Do you really want to die just to get citizenship? Fine leave me out of your downward spiral Naruto. Leave me alone." Then she turned around and walked away. Naruto turned to Neji and told him he had to go then left. Kurenai watched him walk out before she turned and hid her face as tears fell. The next morning she went to the train station to apologize to him. She saw Kiba boarding the ship as Neji and Shika followed and stopped the three. "Do you guys know where Naruto is?" _

_The three shook their heads then the ship door closed. And the ship took off leaving Kurenai to watch as her 4 friends left. _

She wiped the tears away as they ran to the city hall. They quickly typed Naruto's name. A large flashing KIA took up the screen. After a few seconds the name fell back into place and the list continued to scroll. They checked everyone else and found out Kiba was wounded and Neji was as well. They turned and left and returned home.

Kiba lead Shika and Neji into the med wing and the three quickly went to Naruto's tank and slapped the Death Certificate on his pod as they laughed. Naruto nodded and gave the thumbs up then his eye widened and he tapped his head. They figured he meant his helmet. And they then realized what he meant. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Lee probably all heard. Shino pulled his rank and used several favors to get Naruto into the reconstruction tank. They ran to the closest call terminal and called Ino.

The girls were sitting looking at the videos from the old days when they were the closet group you could be. There was the video of the homecoming game when Shino lead the team to victory, they were ripped from the past when the phone rang. They picked up the call to see Kiba, Neji, and Shika.

"Guys ugh we don't know how to say this…" Kurenai stood up and left the room. Ino got up to go get her when Sakura did. "Naruto is in reconstruction. The bugs killed him but Shino pulled a lot of strings so Naruto was revived." They wanted to say more but the alarm went off. "Got to go bye!"

The three ran to the windows as the ship started its hyper jump. The view from the window changed from the black emptiness of space to a light purple hugh with jagged beams of white wiping past. Then the three turned and went to the bunk room.

**One week Later**

Naruto tightened the straps on his gear bag and then singed the medical release form before the medic handed him a small bag with two pictures. One was the group pic from his helmet, the other was one of his parents before he joined Mobile Infantry. He put on his uniform cap before picking up his bag and heading to the sqaud's barracks. He walked through the door and inwardly sighed as he saw the 6 empty bunks. _'Joker, Cowboy, Pyle, Roebuck, Snowball, Hartman.' _He shook his head. He blamed himself for their deaths. He was responsible for all 20 people and he already failed 6 in the entire hour planetside he was alive for.

Kiba looked up as the barrack door opened up. He saw Naruto pause in the door way eyeing the empty bunks. He elbowed Neji who noticed this as well. The two got up and walked towards him but Johnson got there first. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Boss it wasn't your fault. They were holding the position covering our asses so we could get to the ship."

"If I didn't go down you guys would've have been on that ship all of us and then they would be here right now." Naruto pulled away from Johnson's grip and threw his bag onto his bunk. Then he walked out of the barracks.

Naruto walked down the hall towards the ship's commercial center. He sat down at a table just staring at the dull metal. He eyed his reflection then the squad leader pin on his jacket. His hand pulled the pin from the grey fabric and he stared at the shield. A distorted reflection came back. He stared into his reflections eyes when a familiar voice ripped him from his stupor. Looking up he quickly spotted Ace and Diz.

"Yo Uzumaki, glad to see your back among the living." He forced a smile.

"Yes someone has to kill the bugs and we all know it ain't gonna be you guys!" Ace laughed and slapped Naruto's shoulder.

"I never knew you to be a liar or wrong but you are with that." Then Diz broke the two up with a serious face.

"Uzumaki I know that look, how many?" He looked at the table. After a short pause his answered in a much lower sadder voice.

"6. I lost 6 men in an hour, because I went down." Ace's expression sobered immediately. He froze while he was in command luckily Rico jumped intote void and took command but, even when he froze he didn't lose anyone. Not until Rico went down.

"Uzumaki, I froze when I saw those bugs man, I froze. Rico jumped and took command but I froze. I spent the entire trip saying I was gonna kill them all myself and I froze."

"But you didn't fail your men as an officer and get them killed." Ace said nothing. Diz looked him in the eye before slapping him across the face hard.

"You dumbass do you really think they would want you to mope about it? They sacrificed themselves cause they believe we can win this war. They knew we could win and obviously they think you can lead your sqaud to it. So quit your baby back bitch belly aching and get up and honor their sacrifice by killing every goddamned bug in the Quarantine Zone." He looked up with a new fire in his eyes.

"Your right, we have to kill them all. For what they did to my squad, to your squad, to Rico and to your hometown." He got up replaced his squad leader badge and hugged the two. "I owe you guys. Any chance, you two, and Rico want to join the Rougnecks?" Ace smirked.

"Well if the Roughnecks are in need of some actual Combat veterans I'd be happy to oblige, and Diz follows me where ever I go and Rico won't care so yeah I think we will talk to the General about a transfer." He nodded before he returned to his squad barracks. Everyone looked up as their leader had the fire back in his eyes.

"Everyday and every night we are gonna fight to win. To the last man, to the last bullet to the last blade we fight."

Everyone stood up and screamed back. "We fight!" Then three people walked into the barracks. Naruto turned as Ace, Diz and Rico walked through the squad door.

"Roughnecks, we have a mission. Kill every bug, and make sure when they see us they finally know fear." Everyone cheered again. But they all turned as the door opened revealing the General.

"SQUAD ATTENTION! GENERAL ON DECK!" Everyone in the room snapped their boots together and saluted the general. "General, Roughneck 20 Fox Company at your service Sir!"

The general returned a quick salute before calling for the troopers to be at ease.

"Fox company, you will be playing a vital role in the coming days. We hae a new Sky Marshall and we have a new plan. We will effectively and efficiently wipe out these bugs planet by planet. You will be shipped back home for 3 months to receive new training to fulfill your new role, and since some of us decided to die without permission," The general chuckled as Naruto stood straighter, "Its okay son, I watched the tape you gave them hell for it, you will all receive a little time to see your family since your new mission will be a scout company as well as the first boots on a ground to recon the planents before the main force lands. Because of your new role this company will be separate from the rest of Roughneck. Naruto Uzumaki step forward."

Naruto gulped and he stepped forward. The General turned to one of his aides as the man handed him a small silver box. He opened it to reveal three things on a velvet pillow. First was the Federation's Combat Action Medal. "For acceptional service and courage after receiving a wound Sargent Naruto Uzumaki the Federation would like to award you this medal." The General pinned the award directly above Naruto's heart. Then he turned and pulled out a second medal. This one was a purple heart and the General gave no explination meerly pinning the medal next to the combat award.

Finally, the general pulled out the covenanted bar crossed by a lone lightning bolt. "Uzumaki you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. John Rico step forward." Rico stepped next to Naruto as the General took Naruto's old rank insignia and pinned them on Rico's uniform.

The General turned to the group and smiled. "Well pack your bags were about to arrive at the docking bay." Then he turned and left the room.

The next few days flew by fast. The new recon company arrived at their home for the next months right outside Kohona. After the Buenos Aires attack several facilities were moved to the isolated city in the forest.

Kurenai sat in her apartment. It was a Friday night but she was alone by choice. Sasuke and Lee were back in town for a few days so everyone went to hangout but she felt sick so she stayed home. She just turned on the T.V. when her door's buzzer sounded. She was a little angry since she just got comfortable but she got up. She walked to the door and opened it to see the back of a Mobile Infantryman.

"Yes?" The man turned as 3 others stepped from behind the wall. Her eyes widened as Naruto stood before her his lieutenant symbol shining from the light in her apartment. She quickly stepped back allowing Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto entrance to her apartment. The four stood ramrod straight in the door way however making no move to enter. "Is something wrong?"

The four smiled. "Well Kurenai we were planning on going to get a drink with everyone when little old Naruto here wanted to see you first." Shika and Kiba just laughed as Naruto blushed slightly. Kurenai smiled before she ran to her room to get changed.

After she left Naruto turned to Neji elbowing him in the ribs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I should've done before. She obviously likes you. Why do you think she got so mad when you told her we enlisted. She doesn't want to lose you."

"Cause I'm her friend now I'm ordering you as an officer to step back with this." Neji nodded inwardly screaming at his friend for being a dumbass. He shook his head and then stood back up straight as Kurenai walked back to the door.

"…Then everyone was screaming as the bugs were running at us. Then Naruto turns to me and goes, hey man you got any gum? I was so dumbfounded I just shook my head no before I managed to ask him why. Then he goes, cause my breath stinks. I just look at him and laugh here we are in the middle of simulated combat and he's asking for gum."

Naruto who was drinking from his pint laughed before he put it down. "But what Kiba didn't tell you is he pulled out a little bottle of colonge in the middle of the simulation and put some on his hand and rubbed it on his neck." Kiba jumped up.

"What I smelled like sweat!" Shikamaru and Neji laughed before they told everyone how Naruto forgot his rifle one time. And in the middle of a exercise get ups and runs through the enemy fire to where he dropped his rifle before running all the way back up to find out the rifle had no ammo to begin with.

Kurenai looked over at Naruto as he told the story of how Zim took a throwing knife when Kiba said they were outdated and useless in modern combat and pinned his hand to his leg. Screaming in Kiba's face, "Launch a nuke now! Use your rifle or your sidearm now! Then as Kiba reached for his pistol his other hand got pinned to said weapon as the knife when through the trigger guard.

Everyone was surprised at this. Kiba laughed it off saying Naruto go it worse. "Naruto here got stabbed through the thigh by a Bug's pincer, left one hell of a stab wound especially the two mandibles that stabbed him as well. Everyone except for Shika, Neji and Kiba wanted to see. At first Naruto denied them before he finally gave in showing his wounds.

Naruto stood up and smiled before the 4 squad mates left the bar to walk back to base. Kurneai watched them go as Tenten held her belly. She and Neji had just finished when naruto pulled the squad away. And she felt a deep tingling in her belly but shook it off. Sakura walked off with Sasuke as Ino smiled bathing in the afterglow from Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Starship troopers**

The day was just like any other before. Fox company started out with a lecture then went out with the instructors to commit the lecture and skill to memory. After, the company would eat and hit the rack. Friday nights the company would be given a a test on the skills they've learned. Anyone who failed would have to stay and review the parts they missed for the weekend. Then Monday the process would begin again.

Naruto looked up as his instructor handed him back his rifle. "What is the first priority of your unit Uzumaki?"

"Sir, the first priority of Fox Company is to land planet side then scope out a landing zone for the main force as well as search and rescue operations and extractions sir."

"Those are correct." The instructor turned to the whole body of Fox Company. "Your resposibilites are that of a path finder. You will find, clear and hold a landing zone for the main force. Your unit is also responsible for search, rescue and extraction of crashed craft's crew as well of trapped high value individuals." Then he quizzed Naruto on the skills to which he passed easily. Then the instructor smiled nodding and dismissed the company.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba quickly signed out a car from the base rental and drove into the city.

They pulled up to the apartment complex Kurenai, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino lived in. The four were all in their Mobile Infantry formal wear as Naruto parked the car. The four placed on their cap and walked through the main entrance. They were surprised as Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, and Gai turned. They all nodded as the four quickly snapped of a salute. They quickly nodded, "At ease." Anko turned back as she continued talking to the receptionist. Kakashi walked over to the furniture and gestured to Naruto. Naruto turned to his squad before telling them to go get the girls. He sat in the gestured seat.

"So Naruto I hear not only are you a lieutenant but your company is being trained as the First Recon for the 9th regiement?"

"Affirmitive Sir. Fox Company is currently undergoing training to assume the role of path finders, as well as high value target extraction as well as search and rescue."

"So basically your going to be a universal company."

"Affirmitive sir."

Kakashi nodded as Asuma came over and sat down. Naruto forced his anger away to prevent any rashness from occurring. Asuma used to date Kurenai before he enlisted as a senior in high school. At the time Kurenai and the rest of the group were just sophmores in high school. Asuma before he left admitted to cheating on Kurenai the entire relationship. Kurenai was heart broken and she went so far as to shut everyone out. And Naruto had to fight for three months before he managed to get her back to her normal self.

Kakashi snapped his finger in front of Naruto's face snapping him from his memories. "Naruto? You in there?"

"Yes sir." Then Asuma spoke to him.

"This is Kurenai's apartment complex right?"

"I'm not sure sir."

"Don't lie to me lieutentant."

"Sir I am not lying. Lying to a superior officer is a crime punishable with 5 lashes and a night in the brig with no food or water." Asuma nodded.

"Have you talked to her recently?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know her feelings towards me."

"Sir I do but I cannot repeat the direct feelings as the use of profanity towards a supierior is a crime punishable with the immediate removal of rank as well as sentry duty for 3 weeks straight as well as reduced rations."

"You have my permission."

"Sir her feelings towards you are that you are a fucking douche bag that deserves to have his penis rot then fall off and have a stray dog eat it."

"That bad?"

"Sir, permission to speak freely without repercussions of my actions?"

"permission granted."

"Its your own fucking fault sir. She was honestly the best thing you ever had but you couldn't see that because you were to busy fucking with any woman that you saw, meanwhile she sat dreaming about a life with you. She loved you but you took that love shit on it then ground it into the ground. The girl that was and still is everything to me but nothing to you! Then you left and she was broken. And now you're here no doubt trying to get back with her but I'll sooner take twenty lashes before I'll even let you near her. I apologize sir I will go wait outside for my punishment." Then Naruto stood up and stepped outside of the entrance.

Kurenai smiled as she opened the door to her friends. She smiled then ran into her bed rom quickly getting changed. She was excited to see everyone but none more than Naruto. He was her best friend. He fought just to stay by her side after Asuma broke up with her and then when she was at her lowest didn't give into his own desires instead he forced her back up to surface. She loved him more than he could ever know for what he did.

She stepped out of the door and turned locking it behind her as the group walked down the steps towards the lobby. Then she heard Naruto's voice. He was insanely angry and everyone could tell he was trying to hold it back. After she heard him exit the room, everyon stepped around the corner to see Anko laughing her ass off as Kakashi and Gai smiled towards the empty doorway. The three of them were friends with Asuma but they never accepted his womanizing ways and would secretly sabatoge all his relationships after what he did to Kurenai, but to see him told off my a Lieutenant made them laugh.

Asuma looked up and stood up. He walked out pulling out brass knuckles murmuring about teaching the mouthy lieutenant. He was stopped by three sets of hands. He turned to see Kakashi, Anko, and Gai with angry looks.

"Your staying right here Captain."

"Yes sirs." Asuma was the only captain among Majors. Kurenai glared at him as she walked past and the group exited the room to find Naruto leaned against the wall looking into the sky. He took a drag on the cigarette before he extinguished it in the ash tray attached to the wall. He turned and smiled.

"It was a little stuffy in here so I came out here to get some fresh air." He made no indication that he was just yelling at a captain as he walked to the car sitting down in the driver's side. He turned on the ignition and the engine revved to life. He looked over as Kurenai sat in the front seat and grabbed his hand. He looked over into her eyes and felt an invisible force pulling his mouth to hers. He sensed her face was moving towards his as well. Just as their lips were about to make contact Kiba, oblivious to the moment about to happen muttered about the stationary car causing Kurenai to quickly retreat back to her seat and Naruto to his. Ino with the help of everyone minus Naruto and Kurenai smacked the smacked Kiba's head. "DUMBASS!" Everyone in the car yelled. Then he finally caught on to what almost happened and face palmed. "Shit!"

The night was uneventful as everyone returned to the apartment complex after a night of the movie theaters. Everyone wandered off leaving Naruto and Kurenai alone in the car. The two stayed silent before both looked up at each other about to say something when Naruto closed his mouth. Kurenai smiled and started to speak.

"Naruto I heard what you said to Asuma." Naruto's face turned into a grimace.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him questioningly.

"YOu have no reason to be. I should be sorry. I had no reason to treat you like I did at the Senior prom. I was afraid you would abandon me like he did. I tried to stop myself from thinking it but I couldn't. Naruto, I…" She was interrupted by the car door being opened by Kiba who grimaced as he reuined the moment again.

"Sorry LT. I forgot my hat." Then he grabbed it and quickly closed the door. Naruto returned his gaze to Kurenai.

He patiently waited for her to finish.

Kurenai's head was spinning she quickly thought of something to say and said it.

"Naruto, I really enjoyed seeing you again. See you next weekend? OK Bye!" Then she quickly exited the car. Naruto's head impacted the his forearms on the wheel.

'_Why couldn't I ask her? Why? I faced the bugs and literally died but I can't face my long tie crush and ask her on a simple date for next weekend?_' His head impacted his arms again as he groaned in frustration.

Neji, Shika and Kiba turned as Kurenai streaked by her face red as a tomato and turned to see Naruto's head impacting his arms. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata noticed this as well. They quickly ran after Kurenai as the guys went to Naruto.

The next week flew by in a breeze. However on Friday the company heard the news the four had been dreading. Come Monday the boys would be shipping out just in time to land on the first planent in the Bug Quarintine Zone.

The guys quickly arrived at the apartments but instead of everyone going out it was just Naruto, Kurenai and Sakura. Kurenai once again sat in the front seat as Naruto drove. Then they arrived at the bar and Naruto went in and got a table for three.

After the group was sitting for a bit Naruto decided to tell them the news.

"Were shipping out Monday." Kurenai spit her drink on the table as Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. Both looked up to make sure. He had a grim face on and he stared into the beer in his mug. "Come Monday the company is going straightt into Combat. Right into the Bug Quarintine Zone." Kurenai moved and saat right next to him her hand grasped his on the table as her fingers intertwined with his.

"Promise me you'll come back Naruto. Promise me." His gaze met hers and he pulled her close. She didn't fight it instead feeling a warmth spread through her at being in his arms. He said nothing as he pulled back. Kurenai felt her body go into over drive as her hand moved to his cheek bringing his gaze back to her. Then she moved forward feeling her lips touch his softly and the electricity that shot through her body as his arms moved around her back and pulled her into him. She responded by deepening the kiss before pulling back slightly. She smiled as he held her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Kurenai."

"I can always guess Naruto." He laughed and she kissed him again. She pulled back and stood up grabbing his hand as the three went to the apartments.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and quickly noticed the warm body pressed against his. He looked over and smiled as he saw Kurenai's gentle features. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as well. She lifted her head and kissed him.

"Good Morning Naruto."

"Yes it is Kurenai. Yes it is." The two reluctantly got out of bed as Naruto hopped into the kitchen immediately cooking Kurenai breakfeast. She walked into the room wearing only his undershirt and some black lace panties immediately causing Naruto to blush.

She caught this and immediately hitched up the shirt enough to show off her smooth belly and the bottom of her matching bra causing Naruto to look away to hid in insane blush. Kurenai padded up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned his head to kiss her. There was a knock on the door and Naruto turned to Kurenai who shrugged her shoulders.

He went to open the door and was shocked to see Kiba, Neji, and Shika all laughing as they snapped a picture of him. Kiba ripped out a sharpie and wrote on the back.

_Naruto after losing his virginity_

_Its so cute how he thinks he's cool_

Kurenai heard the laughing before she yelled down.

"Hey Kiba from what I've been hearing from Ino, Naruto's a hell of a lot better than you and he just lost his virginity so what's that say about you?" Naruto and everyone immediately started laughing at Kiba's expense before the three walked back to the other apartment from which they came.

He turned back to Kurenai and the two turned on the TV. A few seconds later the alarm at the base went off and Naruto jumped up running into the bedroom grabbing his uniform. He ran back out wearing the pants and his shirt unbuttoned as he pulled the suit jacket and tie up as he buttoned his shirt. He threw on his hat and kissed Kurenai.

"Kurenai I will see you soon. I will stay in contact. And don't worry about me." Then he turned and ran out the door as Kiba, Shika, and Neji followed. They quickly drove to the base and reported in. They were instructed to get the company to full combat readiness and they ran. A few minutes later Fox company stood in front of the shuttle landing pad as they boarded a shuttle. The shuttle took off and Naruto watched as the city shrank until it disappeared from his view.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox company stood at attention in full combat gear. A general addressed them giving them their brieifing.

"Fox company the time has come to put your training to the test. The invasion of the Bug Quaratine has begun. You will land planetside and you will secure and hold the landing zone. You will have naval gun support as well as priority fire support missions. We will have the 174th tactical bomber wing as your close air support."

The company nodded as they turned as the shuttle touched down. The company filed in and Naruto sat down and pulled off his hand. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Kurenai. He felt truly happy for the first time. He finally had something to fight for, something that would drive him to fight. He replaced his helmet as the door closed. His last glimpses of his home city for sometime.

Kurenai watched out the window as a shuttle flew over the apartment complex causing everything to vibrate before the small craft entered space.

The journey to the planet was uneventful. Naruto spent most of the time video chatting with Kurenai much to the company's amusement. However after a week of orbiting the planet word came down from the ship's captain that the fleet chose a landing sight so Fox company would land the next night. Kurenai frowned when she heard this news. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey don't worry. The sooner we land the sooner I can be back in your arms." She nodded, she looked up and Naruto could tell something was wrong.

Naruto turned as the company ran in smiling.

"Aw the lieutentant is talking to his girlfriend guys, I feel neglected!"

Naruto smiled apologetically to Kurenai. She laughed. "I should go Naruto. I miss you already."

"I miss you to Kurenai. Hopefully we be together soon." The screen turned to black as Kurenai signed off. Naruto turned off the moniter and turned walking to his bunk. He climbed up and laid on his back as the company prepared for a night of unrest as was custom when going into a hostile planet alone.

Fox Company stood in the cargo bay as the shuttle opened its back. The company marche dinto the cramped shuttle before they felt a lurch meaning the shuttle took off. The ship sped towards the planet's equator 20 miles from the landing site. The shuttle touched down as the door dropped open. The troopers sprinted out of the ship and made a medium size circle as the shuttle dropped down two light reconnaissance jeeps and a a large troop transport. The troopers piled into the vehicles and started to drive forward. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Rico, Ace, and Dizzy piled into the first jeep. Naruto driving with Kiba sitting passenger with Rico on the 50 caliber turret, while Neji and Ace sat in the door seats and Shika and Dizzy sat in the back watching the rear with a deck mounted rocket launcher.

Naruto lead the three vehicle convoy to the objective. They where about 3 miles away when all hell broke loose. It started with the two machine gun turrets on the truck started to fire. Quickly the guns on the second recon jeep joined in before a warrior shot out of a tunnel in front of Naruto forcing him to swerve the car flipping it.

Rico grimaced as he pulled himself from the wreck. He looked over to see Ace and Kiba pulling Naruto from the front seat. He looked like hell. He had two black eyes as well as a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. Dizzy and Shika were running towards the two pulling Naruto out. Neji was watching the area when the warrior from before charged forward. Neji opened fire, the bullets causing little mushrooms of green to explode from the desert like skin of the creature. He blocked a swipe by the creature before shoving his combat knife into the eye at the back of the pincer. The bug wailed in pain before dropping dead. Dizzy and Shika looked up from Naruto towards Kiba. "Kiba he has it bad! Broken arm, dislocated shoulder, possible concussion as well as sever facial swelling. We can relocate the shoulder and splint the arm as well as reduce the swelling but the concuission is bad news." Just then Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Is the jeep operatable?"

"Yes sir, she just took a hell of a dent and lost all her windshield. Naruto nodded grabbed his arm and shoved the arm back into the right alignment grinding his teeth as he felt the bond ends grind against each other until there was a pop as the two bone fragments connected. He groaned and waited a few second.

"Diz you got any painkillers?" She nodded and pulled out a needle filled with morphine and gave him the dosage. He closed his eyes as the needle pierced his skin then he sighed as the medicine took immediate effect and the pain began to disappear. He grabbed his assualt rifle before Kiba and Neji flipped the jeep back onto all four. Then the convoy was moving again speeding towards the landing zone.

They convoy stopped as it crest the hill to find the landing zone bug paradise. The entire 10 kilometer field was filled with bugs. Naruto pulled up the radio's mouth piece keying the mike.

"Fox Company to Fleet, Fox company to fleet, Requesting a gun run on these coordinites. Alpha 20-3degrees north, whiskey 48-9 west. Fire for effect, danger close."

"_Fleet to Fox command, this is TFCT Rodger Young, we are moving in for a gun run, keep your heads down Fox Company." _The troopers all dove back behind the sand dune as the shells began to bombard the area. After a few minutes, Naruto rose his head to find the majority of the 10 kilometers in the field were now solid glass. All the bugs however were dead with a few twitching and the company moved forward into the no man's land.

"Fox company to command, Objective has been secured awaiting mission package." The microphone clicked twice and a large auxillarly class vessel hovered as it dropped down 700 feet of premade wall sections. The trooper immediately got to work fortifying their position as the undamaged jeep bega nto patrol the area. The troopers then set up the command and mess tent. The unmentioned job of the force recon was to build the command center for the beginning of the planetside operations. They quickly finished and then settled on the walls waiting.

They didn't wait long until a large swarm of bugs charged at the outpost. The machine guns as well as Rocket turrets from the vehicles where removed and placed along the walls. They case of belt feed turrets in the supply truck was quickly set up as well as all down the walls the company opened fire. The bugs started to pile up when the sound of wings approached. Naruto cursed then called everyone off the walls as a group of 7 hoppers flew over the walls slicing through the neck of a trooper.

"Pedro!" Naruto sighted in on the lead bug and let loose with a burst from his rifle ripping through the bug's wing forcing it to crash on the ground. Neji ran over and finished it off as Naruto got on the line with his air support. He threw down the phone and opened fire as anoth hopper flew over. Then the sound of Space thrusters filled the air as three f-76 thunderbolds streaked over head dropping a large payload before breaking off to follow the hoppers.

Naruto turned his gaze down as a plasma bug lumbered towards the base. He ran up to the wall, grabbing the rocket turret before taking aim. He settled the small 'w' shape on the blue of the bug's eye before firing. The rocket shot towards the bug leaving a trail of black acrid smoke before the point of the arrow smashed through the bug's eye before hitting its brain and exploding the deadly plastic explosive in the rocket's tip. The area was coated in a thick rain of deep orange blood that stuck to everything. Naruto wiped the offending substance from his nose and watched as the bugs retreated.

'They'll be back, that was just a probe for our defenses. There is an intelligence here but what.' His thoughts were cut short by the blood curdling scream from the center of the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was running down the line as warriors threw themselves against the wall in vain. The supieror firepower of the Mobile Infantry's Morita Assualt rifles and the rocket launchers easily tore through the thick exo skeleton of the aracnids as they charged. The 174th flew over dropping bombs and tearing swaths through the ranks of the bugs outside the walls. Several times through the night Viking drop ships flew in dropping off supplies and evacing the wounded. Three hours before the drop Naruto stood with the last 13 troopers unscathed. The bugs either killed or wounded heavily. In a battle with the bugs there were no walking wounded. The 14 remaining troopers opened fire as bugs slimbed over the piles of the corpses and started to swarm the walls.

Naruto grabbed the mike from the radio man and screamed into.

"Fox to 174, we need immediate support here, bugs inside the perimeter." Then the 3 fighter roared over before the lead started to hover and its chain gun spun to life as it ripped through the bugs on the wall. Naruto switched channels and called up to the fleet.

"Fox to fleet, come in fleet. Priority fire mission. The base is surrounded, requesting a fire stike around the base."

_That's a negative Fox hold on a few more minutes we have begun the landing, first wave imbound now! _

Suddenly the sky was filled with Viking dropships as they roared to the surface. Hundreds of f-76s broke from their escort mission and cleared the area. Naruto and the last squad of the company pushed back to the turrets before they began to fire into the vug swarm. The bugs swarmed back up and slashed through the the company killing 7 soldiers before the chain gun forced them back with the help of the assualt rifles. A Viking landed behind them as the troopers swarmed out and took positions on the wall, then another dropship and a third landed in the base as the 3 new companies of the infantrymen manned the walls. After the entirety of the first wave was landed and Naruto with the three companies regrouped with the main force shuttle dropped and a general stepped out.

"General on deck!" The troopers snapped to attention as the general returned a salute.

"Lieutenant Uzumaki step forward." Naruto gulped as he stepped forward. "Lieutenant please instruct your company to step forward." Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rico, Ace, and Dizzy stepped forward. The generals eyes widened as he saw the only 7 members of the company unscathed.

"Lieuteneant how many casualites did your company receive?"

"Sir out of the 42 troopers in my unit 27 were killed in action, and another 8 wounded sir." The general nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well your unit will be cycled back to the fleet and begin its duties of a search and rescue team. The 8 wounded from your unit will receive priority medical treatment. Take my shuttle and give this to the ship's PX. You have earned it." Naruto looked down as the general handed him a note. He nodded and he and the other 6 filed onto the shuttle.

Back on the ship Naruto went to get a check up as the other 6 were required as well. It turned out he received a concussion from the car crash as well as several broken ribs. He also had a fractured tibia and he split his patella. The medics prepped him for surgery to correct the bones.

Rico, Dizzy, Ace, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru sat in the waiting room. They were easily treated for their wounds but Naruto's little stunt leading the company instead of getting medical treatment was costing them. They shook their heads as the doctor walked in.

"We mended his bones and removed the bone shards from his tibia and patella from the muscle. He will be sore but combat ready in a few minutes we are just closing the incisions right now." Then Naruto walked out behind the doctor dressed in the black shirt and pants everyone wore under their armor. His boots were gone though as he walked to the PX. The other 8 wounded were in the company barracks as Naruto handed the PX's operator the note from the general. The ensign nodded then walked into the back of the booth returning back with a case of beer.

"Anything else?"

"Yes a pair of black combat boots, size 10 and a pack of cigarettes." The PX operator nodded and returned. He handed Naruto the things and refused to pay,

"You guys just got through hell alive, I think you could use a couple beers and cigarettes." Naruto nodded and thanked the man as the group walked away.

Kurenai stared at the picture of the group the night before they left. She felt a tear form in her eye but she forced it away. A hand sat on her belly as it started to flutter. Her mind went to Naruto as she wondered what he was doing. She looked over as a message popped up onto her computer screen. She clicked it and saw Naruto smiling at her. The drunken singing of the remainders of the company could be heard as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey Kurenai, We made it back from our first mission." She smiled as she nodded.

"Naruto do you know if you guys are going to be cycled back home?"

His face looked grim before his happy expression. "Well we might be cycled back home to train some new recruits, or we might just train them on the ship."

She frowned. It was only a week since Naruto left but she felt empty ever since he did.

"Hey Kurenai you know your to beautiful to frown, I will get home to you even if I have to fight the entire way. But if we don't crush the bigs the next meteror might hit home and then I would have really lost everything. My home, my family, but most importantly you." \

Her heart fluttered as he said this. Then he nodded.

"Kurenai I could lose everything and still have you and live a content life but I could have everything except you and I'd be a pretty pissy and probably a grumpy old man yelling at kids for touching my lawn." She giggled and then smiled.

"Well I can't wait until you get home, I miss having you on to use as a pillow." He smiled until the company heard this, then calls of Lieutenant teddy bear were heard through the barracks.

Kurenai blushed at the thought of Naruto getting teased cause of her. He smiled then looked up from the screen.

"Jenkins don't be jealous just because my girlfriend is more gorgeous than you could ever find." Kurenai eyes widened at the complement. His gaze fell back to her and he shrugged at her look.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing Naruto, just be safe okay?"

"Anything for you Kurenai. I miss you."

"I miss you to Naruto, come home soon." He nodded then she signed off. He smiled as he laid on his bunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto whipped around as a bug charged him. He raised his rifle and squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. He reached for his pistol but discovered it was missing. He bent down to get his knife but it was gone and he looked up as the pointed tip of the bug's mandible came down on him.

Naruto shot up in his bunk and smashed his head on the bunk above rosing Kiba from his sleep. Naruto rubbed his head as Kiba peeked down from the top bunk. "You alright Naruto?"

"Huh…Oh yeah I'm fine Kiba." Kiba laid back down as Naruto let his mind wander. Naruto shook the vision of his first death from his mind and he tried to focus on anything else. He sighed and got up from the rack careful not to wake anyone and walked to the range. He stepped into the range and signed out a pistol from the armory locker and a box of 300 rounds. He calmly loaded the magazine and then clicked it into the reciever. He expertly sent the slide forward chambering a round as he lined up the pistol sights.

Then he pulled the trigger each round hitting the target before he knew it the slide was in its empty position and he set it down. He pulled his target up from the range and looked at the bull's eye and smiled. All that was left was a large circle were the bullets all passed through. He pressed the target reset button and all the damage done to the target was repaired almost instantaneous and Naruto turned before sitting down at the range table and cleaned the pistol.

Naruto looked up from the process when Rico walked into the range and went to the armory. Naruto put the slide back on the pistol before sliding it across the table to Rico.

"Here Rico." Rico's hand caught the freshly cleaned pistol as it slide across the metal table's surface.

"Thanks. So why you up?"

"Can't sleep, not tired."

"Same, but I have a feeling that our same not tireds are more than that. I saw the list of names of the dead from Klendathou you were on it as well as I was. So Nightmares?"

"Yeah, the same moment over and over and I always wake up right before they finish me off."

"In mine I have no weapons at all."

"Same. Its crazy. We are Mobile Infantry. We aren't suppose to be afraid of anything that the Fleet Marines job but I can't get the fear out." Riconodded in agreement and then he grabbed some ammo and let his frustration and anger out on the target.

After the two Mobile Infantrymen unloaded their frustration they went and met up with the remaining fox company men and headed to chow.

Halfway through chow the PA system activated and Fox Company's remaining troopers were to be sent on a rescue mission.

The 15 trooper jumped up and ran to their bunks to get ready. 10 minutes later they were in a dropship getting briefed about the mission.

A Major stood before them enlarged a picture of four men.

"This morning a escape pod carrying four Fleet Marine officers was ejected from the disabled ship _A Summer's Night. _There beacon has just activated so we are sending you in for a pickup as well as reconing the local bug tunnels. The four will assist you and then you will all evac the area. Any Questions? Good we will be landing shortly."

Almost as if on que the ship shuttered as it landed before its doors opened and 15 mobile infantrymen poured out. The circled around the ship as it took off before Naruto checked his HUD.

"We are 3 klicks west from the beacon. Lets move troopers." The group lined in two lines of 7 with Naruto at the head and they ran to the objective.

Lieutenant Frey looked over to his three comrades. "Hey Cowboy, Superstar, Joker how you all doing?"

Lieutenant Dallas, Staff Sargent Starr, and Major Pullman each replied as more bugs poured towards them through the tunnel mouth in front of them. The bugs ranks swelled towards them as they climbed over the bodies of the dead into the fire from the four assualt rifles's fire path. Even so the bugs were quickly gaining ground when a massive explosion hit the back of the bug swarm. The bugs started to fall as fire erupted from the east side of the swarm. Then another explosion racked the swarm as flames began to flow into the swarm and grenades began to soar through the sky in perfecty archs as they detonated sending their scrapnel into the swarm. After a few minutes of steady rifle, grenade and the occasional rocket the swarm was desolated with a few bug crawling around as their legs were ripped off by stray explosions.

Major Pullman looked up as a group of 15 troopers crested the hill and immediately formed semi circle facing towards the tunnel mouth as a lieutentant stepped out of the group and walked towards him.

He snapped a crisp salute. "Sir, Lieutenant Uzumaki of Fox Company, Roughneck 9th Regiment, Sir!"

"At ease Lieutentant. I'm Major Pullman, the two lieutenants are Frey and Dallas, and the Staff Sargent is Starr. So you ready to raid Bug Central?"

"LEts do this shit Sir I have a vendetta with the bugs." Then Naruto turned.

"Company stand fast. Neji, Kiba, Shika, Ace, Rico, Diz, Jenkins, 2 marines and I will hit the tunnel. Everyone else will stay back and guard our rear, I don't want to get stuck in a bug hole. Once we find a place to collapse the tunnel I want charges set. Hooah?"

"**HOOAH!**" Then Major Pullman, and Lieutenant Frey followed Naruto as he and the 7 walked into the tunnel.

Sasuke sat in the hangar. He smiled as he fixed the large 174 on his tail and then added the unit totem to his fighter. He sat in a chair looking at the picture. Sakura was smiling as he stood next to her in arm around her waist as she held his tie from the uniform. Then he looked at the other one. It was a picture of everyone from Kohona High before they each shipped out to their own branch.

He looked up as the mail orderly wandered into the hangar. "Mail call. Uchiha? Jackson? Bette? Jeykl?"

The four pilots trotted over as smiled as each got letters and Jackson got a package.

Sasuke ripped open the envelope smiled as he saw Sakura's handwriting.

_Hey Baby,_

_So guess what happened? Naruto got with Kurenai finally, Kiba, Naruto, Shika, and Neji all shipped out to some big invasion, and Naruto got promoted to Lieutenant. Shino is in intelligence but we havent heard from him but Naruto was on the failed invasion of Klendathou and he was killed but Shino pulled some strings and got him put in a reconstruction tank. So how is it being a fighter pilot? Do the bugs even have ships? Well I hope to read a letter from you soon. _

_Love, _

_Sakura_

Sasuke smiled then he looked at a second letter. It was addressed to the entirety of the 174th fighter bomber wing. Sasuke opened it and read it.

_Hey,_

_This is a letter to thank you flyboys for saving our asses while we secured the landing zone for the landing zone. If you every need anything on the ground you ask us. Fox Company, Roughnecks, 9__th__ regiment. _

_-1__st__ Lt. Uzumaki_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he read the final part. "Guys remember that M.I. unit we flew close air support for? The commanding officer is my best friend from high school."

"Which one?" Sasuke pointed to the blond and everyone nodded. "So he's a special forces operative?"

"I guess so." They were broken from their conversation as the alarm for incoming boggies. The four ran to their fighters and then launched in an interceptor role.

Naruto walked as his flashlight illuminated the damp rock walls. He walked up and reached out a finger and picked up some of the substance before smelling it. It smelled like ammonia, "Blood. Has there been any units missing in action Ace?"

"Uh.,,yeah intelligence says a team of recon mariens came in but went dark a few hours ago. We weren't informed because of red tape and several high priority intelligence operatives were with them."

"Shit I hate when the spooks get involved. Everything immediately gets more dangerous." Naruto shook his head as he flicked the blood off his glove. The group continued for several klicks. As they entered a large cavern they stopped to check the readings on the GPS.

"LT. you need to look at this." Naruto walked over to Ace as he offered him the gps. They were right underneath an airfield for the Mobile Infantry Airwing. Naruto cursed. The group continued forward until Naruto foot squished. Looking down he saw a huge puddle of blood in his flashlight beam. He adjusted the flashlight and it illuminated 6 mangled, and shredded corpses. Naruto looked away and his flashlight beam stopped on a pair of mandibles.

Everyone began to scan the walls with their flashlights and gulped as hundreds of bugs were light up in the shallow beams of light in the all consuming darkness. Naruto quickly ordered a fall back as he told Ace to get in contact with fleet command. Then as they sprinted through the tunnel opening, the bugs screeched and started to chase the soldiers. Naruto turned and lobbed a grenade at the bugs. As it exploded, the bugs green blood sprayed everywhere and the tunnel started to collapse. The group ran faster as the rocks continued to fall. They kept a dead sprint until the sounf of falling rocks was far behind them. They stopped to take a short break when they reached another cavern.

"Sir we are 1 klick from the tunnel opening."

"Thanks Ace. Kiba set all the nukes here. I want this tunnel fucking glassed." Kiba nodded as he ran to place the explosives. He came back shortly with the detonator. They ran out of the cave and ducked behind cover as Kiba slammed the plunger on the detonator. All they heard was a slight Poof then a giant fireball shot from the opening. Futher down the tunnel the explosion forced itself out of the ground sending a plume of molten rock high into the air.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction. "Ace let Command know that this bug hole is done. Any bugs still alive will be moped up by the engineer corp as they try to fill the cavern." Ace nodded. Naruto then looked around remembering the 9 missing tunnel guards. Then he spotted a blood trail leading into the open. Naruto followed it as Rico, Diz, Jenkins, Frey, Pullman, Kiba, Neji, and Shika followed him. What they saw would forever haunt them. They saw the dead bodies of their comrades being torn apart by the razor sharp mandibles of the bugs. Naruto's face became pure anger as he saw the body of perez get ripped into by two bugs playing tug of war. "Kiba do you have any nukes?"

"Negative LT. I used them all for the blast."

"Okay, how about a incendiary grenade?"

"Here sir." Naruto pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade. It arched through the air and landed right at the feet of the biggest bug in the group. The bomb exploded lighting all bio tissue in the area. The bugs screeched as they caught fire. Naruto let out a laugh as they screamed. "Nothing smells better than burning fucking bugs! Its like a giant magnifying glass!" Then he ran towards the bugs.

He walked among them and kicked the burning corpses of the bugs.

"Ha you deserve every fucking bit you 6 legged shitbricks. I'm gonna kill every goddamn one of you." Then he kicked over another corpse and laughed before slamming his boot into the middle of the mandibles. He was rewarded with a loud crack as the two jawbones separated from each other. He turned and walked to the burned corpses of the marines and infantrymen. He picked up the dogtags. They were the only thing of his men left. He turned and handed the tags to Neji and walke dout of the gruesome scene.


	7. Chapter 7

The remaining 7 mobile infantry and the two fleet marines sat in a circle waiting for the dropship to arrrive. After several long agonizing minutes of waiting the Viking dropship hoverd then slowly kissed the ground as its bay door opened and hit the ground with a thud. The two bay guards came out and watched the horizon as the 8 troopers entered the ship before they entered and closed the door. Once the ship was airborne, the two fleet marines went over to talk to the marines bay guards. The mobile infantry troopers remainined quiet. After an hour the clamps of the ship's hangar locking on the Viking shook the ship then the bay door opened allowing the flight crew, marines and infantry men to step out of the ship into the hangar. Naruto and the remaing trooper walked past the general and into the armory where they stored their rifles and ammo. Without another word they left and went to the company barracks.

Naruto walked into the barrack and clenched his fist at all the empty bunks. He started off with all of them filled and two operations into to his career, he had only six left under his command. He stripped out of his armor and then grabbed a change of close and a twoel and went to the showers.

Ace and Rico sat with Diz and Neji as they started a game of poker and Kiba wass in the corner on a call back home while Shikamaru was asleep on his bunk. Kiba smiled as Ino told him about how the Skymarshall announced the successful liberation of several of the outlying planets in the Bug Quarintine Zone as well as the promotion of a Fleet Marine to the war staff. Kiba remained silent.

"Kiba, whats the matter?"

"There is seven of us left Ino. Just seven. Being in the company barracks is like being in a haunted house except instead of nameless ghosts haunting you, its memories of your friends and family. People that would have done anything to save you and you them. I feel like I'm going insane and I've only been on 3 combat missions."

"Kiba, remember what Principal Sarutobi always taught us about the will of fire?"

"Yea, the will of fire is the need to place your own body between the enemy and your home, family, and way of life."

"Kiba no one said that it would be easy, and anyone who did was full of shit. I would give anything to have you here with me."

"How is Akamaru doing? And my sister and mom?"

"Akamaru is fine, your mom is dating an officer, and your sister is thinking about joining too."

"DON'T LET HERE JOIN THE INFANTRY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT I DON'T WANT HER TO EXPERIENCE THIS!"

"I won't let her Kiba I promise. Hold on someone is at my door." Ino walked off screen then returned shortly. "Kiba the girls are over, do you mind if they say hi?"

"Not at all." Ino smiled then waved towards off screen.

Then Kiba smiled as Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stepped on to the screen. This made Shika look up before jumping from the bed and Neji to jump up and run over. They four MI began to laugh shortly after.

"Hey guess where is Naruto?" This quickly shut them up.

"We lost a lot of guys today and Naruto is taking it hard. He went to the shower but we haven't seen him since. We were actually going to look for him soon." Kurenai nodded. Then they all looked as the door opened and Naruto walked in. He had a grim face but a dress uniform.

Kiba reacted first. "Hey Naruto why do you have on your dress unifrom?"

He said nothing and continued past them and they all spotted the extra line on his shoulder. "You got promoted to captain?"

"Yeah I'm taking command of the Roughnecks, so we will be recycled back through training and then we will be reformed and get replacements. Were going back to Konoha and you six are being promoted to Lieutenants and being given youer own company. Congratulations, the ceremony will be held in Konoha." Then he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one savoring the feel of the smoke wafting through his nostrils.

He held his breath then exhaled as a cloud of smoke wafted back into the air and floated to the ceiling where it was quickly sucked in by a ceiling fan.

The girls were smiling when they heard everyone got promoted and then they got even more excited hearing the guys would be back in town for another training run.

Naruto was the last one on the transport as the ship got ready to m ake the voyage back to earth. There was a slight hum as the interstellar fusion drive activated then the ship lurched forward as it began its 3 month journey towards earth. The entire journey Naruto grew more distant from the group and was seen less and less outside of company activities and required attendance meetings. When the group did see him it was at the bar alone or staring at the wall of the lost. His hand absently tracing each name of the men and women under his control. The group started to worry.

The three months pased and no matter what the group tried, no one could get Naruto out of this slump. As they off loaded the shuttle back into the recently renamed, Camp Sarutobi, after the General who died in a outer colony uprising, all eyes where on Naruto. He had empty eyes with a blank grimace but his uniform showed methodical care as well as respect. His side arm was securely strapped onto his thigh as his knife's hilt was visible above the bootline of his jump boots. His face was covered with the black stubble as well. He walked up to the commanding officer of the camp offering a crisp salute and a solid sir. The Officer nodded then handed him a packet of training regimes. "Captain, its your command, therefore your and your officers duty to train them to be loyal to you. You will have barrack 343 on the far west right next to the light armored training area. Everything else is in the packet. Your troopers are waiting."

"Any combat veterans sir?"

"Just three. Avery Johnston, Jane Hames, and Winston Franey. All three from Delta Company, 101st orbital drop battalion. Because of the success of the unit and the cost of shuttle pilots you and your unit will be receiving drop training as well as a crash course on light recon/ armor tatics. Dismissed captain."

"Thank you sir." Naruto offered another salutre before he and the other 6 climed into the large jeep. The driver floored as the jeep lurched forward towards the new home for the 7 for the next 6 months.

After their first Friday inspection the company left for a weekend off. Everyone except Naruto. While everyone was changing, Naruto sat in his office filling out paperwork. He looked up as Kiba walked in.

"You coming into town with us Naruto?"

"Yeah." He stood up and pulled up his Mobile Infantry jacket zipping it up and pulling on his cap. However his normal cheerful expression he used to have at the mention of town was gone and replaced with a face of apathy. The two met up with Shika, and Neji and the four signed out a jeep.

Naruto sat in the passenger seat with Kiba driving as he worked on a tablet assigning the squads. Beginning Monday after the company's weekend pass the squads would each get a small hut to live in so they would get to know each other and the fivew officers would stay in their own hut. Naruto skimmed the schedule before looking up and Kiba turned off the ignition. The four got out of the vehicle and smiled as they entered the building, everyone except Naruto. At the moment said blond was having a flashback induced by the slam of the jeep's door. He started to shake as the vision of his men being slaughtered by the bugs as he and the other tea mwent in the cave system. He started to sweat and felt dizzy. But as quickly as it began, it was over. Naruto looked around and recognized Kurenai's room and then saw the 7 faces starting at him in worry.

"I'm fine. Just hungry." The four girls nodded but Shika, Kiba and Neji decided to keep a close eye on him.

Naruto in the back row with Kurenai as she talked about how the news embellished the slight victory the Federation had againt a small rading village of Skinnies(**A/N **For those who didn't read the book, Skinnies are 7 foot tall humanoid creatures who sided with the bugs.) on Tophet. Naruto stayed silent as he looked out the window. Kiba looked over to Shika and nodded back towards Naruto.

"Naruto you need to let go. The company knew the risks, I miss them to but how can you avenge them if you get yourself put out of the infantry?"

Naruto looked over to him. "Your right." His head immediatly picked up and his grin was back as Kurenai wrapped an arm around his waist.

The night was fun as the group dropped the girls off and Naruto drove the jeep back to base. He had his normal glow and his antics seemed to increase as he parked the jeep. He was looking forward to getting the Fox Company, Air assault Recon, Roughneck 20, 9th Regiment back into the good fight.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a normal day just like any other. Captain Naruto Uzumaki sat at a desk at base filling out paperwork for his unit as his Lieutenants and sargeants trained the recruits. Two weeks had past since Naruto over came his greif and survivor guilt and last week the last of the unit qualified on their orbital drop training. Now the last week of their training rotation was being spent on intelligence about the bugs. In all combat oritentation sense, the recruits were already Mobile Infantry. Naruto was drawn from his musing when the alarm sounded in the center of camp. He jumped up knocking over his chair as he vaulted over his desk and grabbed his combat jacket and cap and ran to the parade ground.

When he got their Shikamaru told him the company had to go and get completely geared up. He nodded and the company double timed it back to the barracks and changed into their combat uniforms and then pulled on their gear. Naruto paused a moment staring at the picture of all his friends including his new three brothers and sister. Dizzy, Rico and Acce stood cross armed next to Kurenai as Ace hit on Sakura much to her amusement.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto and nudged him and the blond nodded and strapped on his helmet. He pulled a large combat knife from his locker and locked the blade's scabbard onto his chest plate and then filled all the magazine pouches with empty mags before he took a slightly smalled blade and attached it to his leg. He turned and marched out with the company to the sound of hundreds of hobnail boots crunching the gravel as three other companys marched out and the four met on the parade ground. They were told to retrieve their weapons and a full combat load of ammo and they ran to retrieve their weapons.

After a few short minutes the four companies stood at attention as three aircraft landed. The Camp commander, Major Benjamin 'Bennie' Payne stood also in combat gear and addressed the troops.

"Earth has been attacked and Bugs with the help of skinnies have landed on Earth and are gaining footholds. 9th Company will help the Imperial Guard to evacuate Konoha while 3rd Company will head to Tokyo. 11th Company will head to Rio de Janerio to help the Tropic Guard battalion regain the lost communication Hub while 77th will go and regain control of China. The 9th will take jeeps and support the tanks in the city everyone else pile on to the ships. 3rd yours is the firtherst left, 11th yours is the middle one, and 77th yours is the far left. Lets go!"

Naruto climbed into the front seat of the lead jeep as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji clombed into three other jeeps. The sargents climbed into the other open jeeps as the men climbed in and then the jeeps were off.

Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura stood with several Imperial Guardsmen as they rounded up civilians. They all froze when a massive foot crashed down in front of them. They looked up and saw a plasma bug preparing to fire at a guard tank when the bug suddenly exploded. Plasma sprayed everywhere. The three guardsmen pushed the girls behind cover. The fourth screamed as plasma burned his arm off at the elbow. His team leader held his hand over his mouth as several bugs ran down the street past the group. The three uninjured guardsmen peaked out the side of the building and froze. A large swarm of bugs were advancing towards them screeching and clicking their sword like jaws.

The bugs then exploded into a green mist as several chain guns ripped the shredded the exoskeletons and forced their bullets into the fleshy part beneath spraying the area with gore. Two jeep pulled up as a third continued to fire at the swarm. Ino recognized the brown hair on the gun as Tenten noticed the driver of the jeep.

Then a fourth jeep pulled up and its chain gun joined the first as they sprayed a steady stream of lead into the swarm. After a few more minutes everyone was loaded and a medic began to treat the wounded guardsman as the two jeeps that were holding the swarm pulled up. Kurenai could clearly see Naruto with a cigarrette hanging from his mouth as he watched the sky for jumpers and Plasma Bugs. He looked over to the other jeep and scanned the back before looking away then snapped back.

He lifted the sunglasses he had over his eyes to help him sight the targets better and smiled. He flashed Kurenai the thumbs up sign. And mouthed '_Everything is going to be ok.'_ He emphasized it by smiling to her and raising his hand making a circle with his index finger and thumb and rasing the other three fingers. She nodded and watched as he adjusted his sunglasses then let a short burst out towards the sky.

The jeep stopped in a bus depot were several ships sat waiting loading refugees. Naruto and the small rescue party of the 9th dismounted as they were replaced by several other men. Naruto nodded to Ace, Rico, Dizzy and the Staff Sargent Johnston as they climbed into the vehicles and went out to locate more refugees. Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shika walked over and sat at the mess table and gulped down water. Naruto pulled the extinguished cigarette but from his mouth and flicked it before Kurenai sat in his lap and hid her face in his neck. He held her close as he felt tears run down his neck as she began to shake.

Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist as his second hand rasied to her head and he gently stroked her hair as she let out all her fear, hate, anger and frustration. HE looked over and saw Kiba holding Ino as Neji sat with Tenten on his lap as Shikamaru pratically frantically tried to push Hinata onto the shuttle.

After a few minutes Kurenai calmed down and shifted so she sat looking at Naruto. "Naruto are we going to make it." He smiled.

"Kurenai look around you. These men and few women have the best training the sky marshall can provide. They might have been green this morning but they are veterans now. Veterans of the war for survival. Then al the officers myself included were at Klendathou, The 9th stormed onto Planet P and held 24 hours against all odds. The bugs are formidable but they have no strategy, or starships. What we have to worry about are the skinnies."

Just as Naruto said this a call went up the line. "SKINNIES ADVANCING!" The four jeeps returned with a large number of refugees. Naruto and the troopers ran to the line as the refugees were herded onto the ships then escorted by a wing of fighters. Naruto turned back as Kurenai and the others boarded the last shuttle. He smiled and nodded .She put her hand on the window and watched as he faded from view as the shuttle rose into the balck inkness of space.

The Skinnies were quickly pushed back as the fighter escort returned and began gun runs on the ground units. They quickly broke off however when a Skinnie fighter sqaudron dropped out of orbit and attacked. One of the Teran fighters was quickly shot down and destroyed.

"Shit no chute deployed." The troopers looked back as several shuttles landed in the drop zone. The ships opened up to reveal several squads of Imperial Guardsmen as they piled out. Naruto looked over and saw the tanks they were assigned as the guardsmen ran over and climbed in starting them. The Guard's leader walked over and saluted Naruto.

"Sir, are you ready to retake the city?"

Naruto smirked as he put a new cigarette in his mouth. "I was ready to retake the city as soon as the first goddamn ship landed." The man smiled and Naruto offered him the driver seat on the jeep he sat in. He accepted and followed as the tanks left the depot.

Almost immediately the convoy came under a feirce but futile attack by several skinnies with assualt rifles. The tank's machine guns with the jeep's chain guns quickly ended the assualt. The convoy continued forward as they liberated several bogged down units of both Infantry, and Guard as well as several rag tag civilian militias. The groups quickly jumped in the back of several troop transports Naruto brought along with the convoy. After a while of small skirmishes along the route the convoy arrived at the center of town. Naruto as well as the guard leader immediately observed the area and noticed it was Bug Central. The Bugs were landing several plasma bugs from a gravity lift the Skinnies operated as the Warrior and Skinnies patrolled the area. Naruto then spotted a large fenced off area and his fists clenched when he realized the fence held humans. He looked over to the Guard commander who was also if not more angry.

"Those are my men in there. I had several teams try to scout the area and they all went dark. Now I know why." He quickly spoke into his radio and the tanks then moved to surround the area while all the remaining Imperial Guard, Mobile Infantry, and Civilan Militiamen gathered around Naruto for a plan. He looked around and nodded. HE had 500 men plus the 8 jeeps with the 2 large troop transports.

"Ok, I want 8 guardsmen to drive the jeep and militia men to fill the openings in the jeeps. Use the chains guns to break up the patrols and wreck as much havoc as possible. Then Shikamaru and Kiba, you two will take your squads and liberate those captives, Neji once they contact you, yopu and your sqaud take in the trucks and load up the captives and Shika and Kiba. Then you guys will go and evac the civilans, while I with the remaining guardsmen and my squad will mop up. Any questions?"

"YEah one are the tanks, and what about those plasma bugs?" KIba asked. Naruto smiled.

"Kiba the tanks are surrounding the area and then on my go will launch a surgical prescion strike against the plasma bugs. Once that happens we move in."


	9. Chapter 9

The Plan was pulled off flawlessly but not without casualties. 237 dead. All the civilan Militia men as well as the 8 guardsmen driving the jeeps, another 40 guardsmen on foot and 20 Mobile Infantry. But they gained about 70 guardsmen from the raid. Naruto walked through and grabbed the tag of his men before he turned away as a tear cut through the grime on his face. He lead the group as they marched out after rigging the gravity lift to explode.

The rest of the able soldiers followed behind the tanks as they cleared the southern section of the city. It was fierce fighting and a lot of men fell. But after a long bloody counterattack the men and women pushed the bugs back.

Naruto walked through the makeshift camp and inspected the troops. Following him were Shika, Rico, Ace, Dizzy, Kiba and Neji. They stopped at the wall and looked out over the city. The interior was still burning as several shuttles took off evacing civilans as more shuttles dropped in the evac zone. Naruto looked up to the sky watching the shuttles disappear into the black sky. There were explosions further west from the Planetary Defense Fleet. He turned his gaze as a flight of Terran Fighter screamed over head dropping bomb in the mountains surrounding the city. The remaining troops sat in the center of the city with a group of 50 Mobile Infantry and 50 Imperial Guard standing guard in the old military base as the Federation evaced the civilians. Naruto was broken from his thoughts when Rico tapped his shoulder. The trooper handed him a radio and the blond raised it to his head. "Captain Uzumaki, Fox Company, 9th Regiment."

"Uzumaki, the 9th is being thrown in the retaliatory attack. Your men are to report ot the Jolly Rodger ASAP. A shuttle is coming to pick your Guardsmen are being assigned to your unit. The 44th Military Police are taking over your job of securing the city. The 3rd, 7th, and 11th will be joining you."

"Yes Sir. My troopers and I look forward to some revenge." He handed the radio back to Rico as the Shuttle landed. The hundred men from the base already aboard. Naruto and the remaining soldiers piled in. The shuttle's bay door closed as they shot up to the vast emptiness that was space. Naruto removed his helmet as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He scratched at the tattoo on his shoulder and then massaged the golden skull in his earlobe. Underneath was 3 bones. One for his first ill fated assault, one for his assault on Planet P and a third for his rescue of the Fleet Marines. Each bone was an operation. He looked and studied over his men. Several had their eyes closed as they silently mouthed prayers. Others stared at the floor as their minds wandered. They hardened veterans from the attack on P wondered if it would be a repeat of their first retaliatory attack. Kiba puffed a cigarette while Shikamaru slept on the bench. Neji repeatedly checked his action and Rico stared at the picture of his parents he kept in his helmet. Dizzy prayed while Ace was silent for the first time since Naruto met them. He stood up and everyone turned to him expectedly.

He cleared his throat before he began.

"Today is a day we will all remember. A day everyone will remember. Today is the day that the Bugs will finally understand that now this war is for extermination. We Didn't want this war and they hit Buenos Aires. We all were angry. Some of us would have gone home if not for that asteroid. Someone of volunteered to fight because of that asteroid, Hell I looked forward to tearing open the bugs then hitting their planet with a Nuke. We were cocky, arrogant and unprepared for the invasion of Planet P. That is not the case today. They fight because they are told to, We fight because we have to, to ensure there is a Federation for our kids, our families, humanity. We all joined for different reasons, but now we all fight for the same reason. Survival. And there is no one I would rather have behind me in this fight, than The Pathfinders, 9th Regiment. And after seeing the strenght of our guardsmen I gladly open my company to them. We will be joining the 3rd, 7th, and 11th regiments in this invasion. We are doing what we are trained to do. We are holding the Landing Zone. When we get home recruits will look at us as the heroes, the best of the best. We will be _The Unit_, everyone will know about us and want to be us. We will win this war. Good luck to you all and if I don't see you I will be in hell waiting for you all."

All of them cheered. "Captain Uzumaki the honor has been ours. We will not let you down sir." Then the ship attacked to the Jolly Rodger and the Fox company filed out into the bay. Naruto went to the officers quarters to find it was held down by civilians. They all made way for the officers of the Fox company officers. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Rico, Dizzy, Ace, and Shikamaru sat down at a at table in the back. They looked up as a pilot sat down next to them. He pulled of his helmet revealing the raven hair and Red eyes.

"So this is the leadership of the legendary 9th Regiment? A bunch of scum from Konoha?" Rico, Dizzy and Ace where about to pounce when the four Konohians laughed.

"Good to see you Sasuke. So how is the chair force?"

"Fine I flew support for you guys a couple times so its been action packed. Hows grunt duty?"

"Fine, we have been giving the bugs hell."

"Good. So did you know Sakura and them all are in the cargo bay after being evaced?"

"No but I guess we should go say hi." He turned to the officers with him. "Go and get your girls and your guy Dizzy." They all left leaving Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto pulled out a cigarette and lit it he offered one to Sasuke but he declined. Naruto took a deep puff.

They discussed there rolls in the upcoming battle and then Sasuke stood up and lead Naruto down to where the civilians were. He nodded and Sasuke went to find Sakura. Naruto searched and found a bar. He smiled. He found everyone in the large booth. There was room for one more so he sat down extinguishing his cigarette. HE got a shot and quickly downed it before he turned to Kurenai.

"Wanna dance?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Naruto no one dances at bars." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She blushed as he pulled her close and placed his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laced her fingers behind his neck. Everyone stood in a circle as they watched.

Several civilans smiled at the couple. Kurenai gently kissed him as they continued to dance. Then she pulled him back to the booth. She sat on his lap.

"What was that about Naruto? I mean I liked it but your usually not that direct."

"We have a mission coming soon. After we drop the civilians off we are launching a large scale invasion of a planet yet to be designated. Fox company is going in first and we are holding the LZ." She nodded and hugged him tight.

"Naruto…I love you."

HE smiled. "I love you too. After this war I'm going to get you a big house right on the beach. And I'm going to make you my wife." She nodded and held him tighter.

Several days passed. The 3rd, 7th, 9th and 11th regiments stood at attention on the decks of their carriers. On the big screen the General presented the plan.

"The 9th regiment has recently received large scale training and is now a registered Pathfinder regiment. Each Company will hold its own position. Captain Uzumaki do you feel your men can hold an LZ for 24 hours with Air support?"

"Sir my men will do their best. I have confidence in them. But if I may ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are we separating the regiment into companies? wouldn't it be better if we could drop all the regiments into one large area and then launch the offensive?"

"Unfortunately Planet K lacks a large enough area for four regiments to land. So we will acquire three large Lz then have all the regiments gather in the jungle and then hit the cave systems."

"Sir couldn't we napalm the jungle then land?"

"Unfortunately son, we can't if we nap the jungle then the bugs will know we are coming and slaughter their leading class. The objective of this attack is to capture one of the bug hierarchy and offer a trade for the prisoners the bugs took."

Naruto nodded. And the general continued.

After the briefing Naruto and the men stood in the bay ready to drop in. For this operation They would be taking pods. (A/N Think of the ODST pods in Halo, that what comes to mind when I read about the pods in the novel.) Naruto secured his officers then secured himself. He would be leading Fox Company with the Guard commander. HE tried to stop his hands from shaking. All he saw was the bug from Klendathu that killed him. Its mandibles tearing his flesh. He shook his head and stared at the picture in his helmet. Then the captain spoke over the speakers. Pilots were almost always females with the exception of Fighter pilots.

"Operation Kill House is a go. Good luck troopers make us all proud." Then the sound of the pod launchers activating took over. Naruto's pod began to vibrate before he lurched back from the force of the pod being ejected. After he cleared the launch tube his pod activated its rocket booster and sped toward the planet side. His pod hit the ground with a thud and it popped open. Naruto climbed out just as a group of bugs charged him. He reached for his rifle but the landing snapped the barrel. He cursed then drew his pistol. He had 9 shots but 10 enemies charging him.


End file.
